Trixie's True Feelings
by waterguy2020
Summary: Trixie decides to give up popularity for the boy she loves


**Trixie Tang was caught between popularity and the boy she loves, Timmy Turner. She didn't want to have to take the pressure anymore, she was ready to give up popularity to be with Timmy.**

Trixie (Crying): Timmy, why was I such a fool? I just want to be with you, but popularity just gets in my way. I don't care if you're not in the popular crowd, at least you're the only boy who's that devoted to me. From now on, I'm giving up being the popular girl. I'm changing myself for you.

(Trixie took the popular girl side to her away and decided to be a better person, mostly to Timmy)

Trixie: Alright, Timmy. From this day forward, I'm gonna be a changed girl.

(Veronica then showed up wondering what was up with Trixie)

Veronica: Trixie? Why are you behaving weird, and what are you talking about? And also, what is with the clothes? What's up with you?!

Trixie: Veronica, I'm a changed girl now. I don't care about popularity anymore. We all change at some point.

Veronica (Shocked): Trixie Tang?! How could you? I bet it's that Turner loser. He's at the bottom of the popularity charts! He's a bad influence!

(At that point, Trixie was very mad with Veronica's comments about Timmy)

Trixie (Annoyed): First off, Veronica. Timothy Tiberius Turner is NOT a loser OR a bad influence to anyone! Second, I am in love with him! I don't care if he's at the bottom of the school's popularity charts OR about anything said about him! He's the only boy in Dimmsdale Elementary to be that devoted to win me over! So just back off and don't say anything more! From now on, we are NO longer friends!

(Trixie walked away from her now ex best friend and from popularity altogether, unknown to the fact that Timmy was watching everything)

Timmy: Whoa, what is with Trixie? Maybe she has changed.

(Meanwhile, Trixie was wondering how to confess her feelings for Timmy)

Trixie: I've gotta find some way to confess my feelings to Timmy.

(Later on in the night time, Timmy received a letter. It was from Trixie)

"Dear Timmy, come to the Dimmsdale arena after dark. I have something special for you. From Trixie Tang."

Timmy: Alright, Trixie, I'll be there.

(Later, Timmy arrived at the arena and Trixie was already standing there waiting for him. She then climbed on to the stage)

Trixie: Timothy Turner, I have a song I want to perform for you. I wrote this myself, I hope you'll like it.

Timmy (To himself): Huh? Maybe this is what she wanted to give to me. A song.

(Trixie reached for the microphone ready to sing)

Trixie: Timmy, this song is from me to you. It's filled with lots of free verse, but I hope it's okay.

(She starts to sing)

_They say love is hard when you're popular and famous. I never wanted any of this at all. I just want to have a boy without all the pressure. Instead, I broke his heart into two. Timmy, please forgive me for my actions. I'm sorry for everything over the years that broke your heart._

(Trixie starts the hook)

_You're the one I want, so please just give me a chance. I want you so much, give me a chance. I was a fool. Please give me a chance at love._

(Trixie starts the second verse)

_I see you struggling all the time. I felt sorry for you in the past, but I couldn't help because of the consequences. Those days are now long gone. I now want you in my heart. Timmy, please give me a sign to show you forgive me._

(Trixie starts the hook again)

_You're the one I want, so please just give me a chance. I want you so much, give me a chance. I was a fool. Please give me a chance at love._

(Timmy climbs onto the stage)

Timmy: _Trixie, I forgive you. I'll give you that chance to love. I'm gonna take the fool away from you and replace it with a caring person. Most importantly, I'll never let anything take you away from me. Because you mean everything to me._

Trixie: _And you mean everything to me, Timmy. I'm not letting anything get the way of us._

Timmy: _And now there's one thing I wanna say to you._

Trixie: _And what's that you wanna say to me?_

Timmy: _I love you with all of my burning heart, Trixie._

Trixie: _And I love you with all of my burning heart, Timmy._

Both: _I love you with all my burning heart!_

(The song finishes)

Timmy: Trixie, the song was amazing. It was the best thing I've ever heard.

Trixie: Really, Timmy? You think so?

Timmy: Yeah, Trixie. I do. Anyway, every apology accepted. What I said in the song, I meant.

Trixie: Thank you, Timmy. What I also said, I meant. I love you, Timmy.

(Trixie kisses Timmy on the lips)

Timmy: Whoa. Well, I love you too, Trixie.

Trixie: Well, what are we going to do for the rest of tonight, Timmy?

Timmy: You could stay at my place for the night.

Trixie: I'd love to, Timmy. Let's go.

(They walked back home and spent the rest of the night in Timmy's room playing a few video games and watching a few movies)

Trixie: Today was one of the best days ever. Now I'm with the boy I love.

Timmy: And I'm with the girl I love.

Trixie: Good night, Timmy. I love you

Timmy: Good night, Trixie. I love you too.

(They share a good night kiss)

**The End**


End file.
